


You Left Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Episode 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene after Ethan catches Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a confrontation scene. So I wrote one. Hopefully we get a real one next week!

“You left me!” Danny nearly yelled, balling his fists at his side. He looked back up at Ethan with pain in his eyes. “Without even a single goodbye, what the fuck did you want me to do? Huh? Sit in a corner and cry my eyes out? Never look at another boy again?” He roughly shoved Ethan back as his voice cracked. “What the fuck do you want from me?”

Ethan bowed his head. He was silent for a moment before taking a shaky breath. “Danny, I-I didn’t want to leave you. I had to go.”

“And you couldn’t bother to tell me? Instead you come back weeks later and expect to just waltz back into my life? I really cared about you Ethan, I thought-I thought you were different.”

Ethan growled and looked back up. “Different? Then what the fuck was that with your ex? I thought you hated him?”

“He was there when you weren’t.”

“And for how long this time? Until his next conquest?”

“I don’t think you have any room to talk,” Danny snarled. “You left me too.”

“At least it wasn’t for another man!” Ethan defended. “I-I had to leave!”

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you,” Ethan said, looking away.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have come back.” Danny turned and started to walk away. He stopped after a few steps and looked over his shoulder. “It was just a hookup anyways. To help me forget about you.”

Ethan felt like his heart had been crushed as Danny walked away. He slid down the wall and closed his eyes, placing his face in his hands. He heard footsteps and smelt his brother’s scent but didn’t look up. “Go away, Aiden.”

“I know it hurts, but we’ve got a job to do, Ethan,” Aiden said, reaching a hand out towards his brother. “Scott’s counting on us.”

“Just-just give me a couple of seconds.”

Aiden sighed softly. “Okay, just a couple.”


End file.
